Sparks Fly
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: late birthday fic for Bel. / Di hari ulangtahunnya, Bel memaksa Fran memberinya kado. Seharian, dari pukul dua pagi sampai pukul dua pagi lagi. / B26. poorly-written fic. pendek.


Bel, please, stab me now. I forgot your birthday! D': This is my sorry—gue gabisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini. ini jam dua pagi—heck, dan kenapa harus jam dua—dan gue gabisa mikir apapun yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini. freak. FORGIVE ME, BEL! *maketin fran dalem kotak, taro di depan pintu kamar bel*

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Katekyou Hitman Reborn, sadly.

**Warnings**: drabble-like, super pendek, OOC, dan slash, GAJE!

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks Fly<strong>

**2AM **– _Varia HQ_

"Ushishishi…" Bel tertawa seperti biasa. "Kulihat _Froggy_ baru pulang dari misi. Sayang sekali, seharusnya dia mati saja dalam misi."

"Berisik, pangeran gadungan—" _Stab. Stab. Stab_. "—maksudku, Bel-_senpai_."

Fran hanya mengharapkan satu hal: semoga Belphegor lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Yang sebetulnya, adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil. Sama mustahilnya dengan menjilat siku sendiri.

"Ushishshi… Memang sangat _Froggy_ ya—sudah cari ribut di hari ulang tahun pangeran."

Bel tidak melemparinya dengan pisau tapi Fran merasa dia dilempar dengan pisau—lalu pisau itu menembus tubuhnya dan dia mati. Inilah kenapa Fran berharap Bel melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri—karena dia _lupa_ ulang tahun Bel. Bukannya Fran mau memberi kado untuk Bel, tapi—

"Lalu kenapa jika hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Berikan kadoku, kodok."

"Sebentar, kucek dulu. Ah, aku lupa. Kadomu kubuang di tempat sampah tadi, kukira itu sampah."

_Stab. Stab. Stab. _"_Itai, Senpai_~"

"Berikan. Kadoku. Sekarang. _Juga_."

"Aku tidak punya."

"Beli sekarang."

"Aku tidak punya uang—dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk membeli kado untuk pangeran gadungan yang selalu tertawa palsu dan buta dan gila."

_Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab_. "Oh—sekarang aku merasa beruntung dengan topi kodok raksasa ini."

"Kodok. Berikan kado_ku_!"

"Tidak akan."

_Stab_. "_Aw_." _Stab_. "_Senpai_!" _Stab_. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak—" _Stab_. "—punya!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membeli sekarang. _Ushishishi_…"

"Ogah amat. Kau saja sana, dasar pangeran gadungan yang gila aneh sinting palsu dan—" _Stab_. "... aku diam, Bel-_senpai_."

"Kau gila, kodok? Mungkinkah topi kodok itu membuat otakmu hangus—baguslah kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena pangeran tidak mungkin membeli kado untuk dirinya sendiri, tahu?"

Fran memutar bola mata. "Kau bukan pangeran." _Stab. Stab. Stab_. "_Itai_, _Senpai_~"

"Kodok. Berikan kadoku sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak punya!"

"Beli sekarang!"

"… ini jam dua pagi, Bel-_senpai_."

"Aku tidak peduli. Belikan sekarang!"

"Tidak. Lagipula kenapa kau mau kado dariku, sih?"

"Karena aku akan menghancurkan kado darimu! Ushishishi…"

"Untuk apa aku memberi kado untuk orang yang akan menghancurkannya? Dan, Senpai—hentikan tawamu. Terdengar sangat palsu."

"Pangeran tidak palsu, kodok!" _Stab. Stab. Stab._

"… aku tetap tidak mau membeli kado untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu hingga kau membelikanku kado~ Ushishishi…"

.

.

**5AM**

"_Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, jam lima pagi?"

"Meminta kado darimu. Ushishshishi…"

.

.

**7AM**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bel-_chan_!" Lussuria datang ke ruang makan dengan kue berbentuk mahkota. Sang _Gay Lord_ berjalan mendekati Bel untuk memeluknya, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah lebih dulu pergi. Bel lebih memilih kuenya daripada pelukan Lussuria.

Inilah hadiah yang diberikan kepada Bel oleh para anggota Varia:

1. Kue berbentuk mahkota dari Lussuria;

2. Video tentang perjalanan Sword Emperor dari Squalo—yang sebenarnya, tidak akan Bel tonton juga; (Xanxus mengernyit tidak suka melihat Squalo memberikan kadonya. Dia tidak suka Squalo dilihat oleh orang lain selain dia.)

3. Tequila dari Xanxus. Karena Xanxus memiliki banyak tequila sampai ruang penyimpannya terlalu penuh. Dari pada dibuang, Xanxus memilih untuk memberikan satu pada Bel. Hemat, murah, tidak mubazir. Khas Xanxus. Dan;

4. … sepertinya hanya itu. Levi tidak memberinya hadiah. Bel juga tidak memintanya. Siapa yang mau mendapat hadiah dari pak tua mesum seperti dia, lagipula?

"Ushishishi! Beri aku kado, kodok~"

Fran masih bersikukuh. "_Tidak_," ujarnya dengan muka datar.

.

.

**9AM**

"… Bel-_senpai_, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau mandi."

"Ini kamar mandiku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah mengantri duluan, aku mau mandi."

"Pangeran yang pertama."

"… terserahlah."

Fran hendak berjalan keluar. Dia sungguh tidak mau melihat Bel sedang mandi.

"Kodok, aku punya tawaran."

"… aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Ushishishi… tapi kau masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi."

"… baiklah."

"Berikan aku kado dan aku akan membiarkanmu mandi."

Fran melengos.

.

.

**12PM**

"Masih tidak mau memberikanku kado, kodok?"

"Sampai kapan pun tidak."

.

.

**2PM**

"… Bel-_senpai_, keluar dari kasurku. Aku mau tidur siang."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberiku kado."

.

.

**6PM**

"Demi Tuhan, Bel-_senpai_, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya meminta kado darimu!"

.

.

**8PM**

"Pangeran tidak meminta-minta kado—kau pangeran palsu, Bel-_senpai_."

"Aku bukan pangeran palsu!" _Stab. Stab. Stab_. "Ushishi! Tapi aku tahu, rakyat jelata sepertimu sebenarnya ingin memberi kado, kan?"

"… teruslah berharap."

.

.

**11PM**

"Kau belum bosan menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak menganggu, kodok."

"Masuk ke selimutku saat aku mau tidur. Apanya yang tidak mengganggu, Bel-_senpai_?"

_Stab. Stab. Stab_. "Diam dan tidur, kodok."

"… Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan kau di sampingku."

"Itu masalahmu."

"… Bel-_senpai_, bisakah kau keluar?"

"Tidak. Ushishishi…"

"Hentikan tawamu yang palsu itu, pangeran gadungan."

_Stab. Stab. Stab_. "Pangeran bukan gadungan."

.

.

**2AM**

"Ini sudah besok, dan kau masih saja meminta kado?"

"Ya. Karena pangeran akan menghukum rakyat jelata jika tidak diberikan kado! Ushishishi…"

"… kau kekanak-kanakan…"

_Chu_. Fran mencium Bel.

Hadiah terbaik di ulang tahun Bel yang kedua puluh tujuh.

"… selamat ulang tahun."

"Ushishishi! Aku selalu tahu kau mau menciumku, kodok."

Meski pun samar, Bel bisa melihat _sparks fly_ di sekitar Fran. Manis.

**END**

**LOL. **im out of idea so, yeah. SORRY FOR THE CRAP. DX ada yang mau saya ngapus ini? –moreover, ada yang mau me-review ini? u,u /shot

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEL! MAAF TELAT!

-**yuka**eri


End file.
